


The Best Magic Ever

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin feels odd after a walk in the woods. <i>Merlin paused, shocked by his body’s strange reaction to Arthur. It was like a fever. He could practically taste Arthur’s skin, smell his distinctive scent from across the room.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Magic Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble prompt, skin.

The instant Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers, a sharp twist of lust overcame him. Arthur was dusty from travel, his face worn with fatigue. Yet Merlin’s cock swelled almost painfully hard at the sight of him. He nearly tripped. Water slopped onto the floor from the bucket of hot bath water he carried.

Merlin paused, shocked by his body’s strange reaction to Arthur. It was like a fever. He could practically taste Arthur’s skin, smell his distinctive scent from across the room. Arthur’s warm, muscular presence stole his breath.

Thank the gods for that bucket. It hid his excited state from Arthur, who stood at his table perusing some documents. He'd just returned from a trip to a nearby village to resolve disputes.

"Merlin, I realize you often have difficulty walking, but do try to be careful," Arthur said, still looking down at his papers. “Go ahead and fill the bath. I’ll be done in a moment.”

 

 

Magic.

Merlin had known as soon as he inhaled the thick yellow pollen. He’d been gathering herbs in the woods near the castle when he stopped to examine the lustrous, unfamiliar purple flowers. Their scent was irresistible; just a whiff made him strangely happy. He’d leaned in and inhaled deeply, transfixed by the jewel-like blooms. Immediately his nose tingled, his throat tickled. The entire world tilted briefly before righting itself as if nothing had happened.

He forced himself to calm down, not panic. He’d have to wait, see what happened.

All day Merlin monitored himself for signs of strangeness. He completed his tasks as usual. Nobody acted as if he'd grown a green tail or sprouted red horns. He felt completely normal - better, actually. Energetic and cheerful, whistling as he lugged the buckets of hot water up to Arthur’s chambers.

But now, as he filled the tub, Merlin’s traitorous cock refused to behave. His gut roiled with need; he was keenly aware of Arthur’s every move, the confident roll of his hips as he disappeared behind the changing screen. Merlin had to get back to Gaius' workshop to scour his magic book for a cure.

Things got worse when Arthur emerged with only a cloth wrapped around his waist, chest and lower legs naked, enticingly exposed. Merlin had seen him like this countless times before. But the sight hit him with the force of a thousand suns, sending desire rippling through him, filling his cock so it strained against his trousers. If he could just get away from Arthur, he might regain a measure of control.

Arthur stood stock still, staring at Merlin. Merlin flinched and shifted so the tub hid his crotch. But Arthur wasn’t looking at his crotch. He seemed fixated on Merlin’s face and neck, his gaze landing on Merlin’s mouth. Arthur’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Merlin croaked.

"What?" Arthur looked at the tub as if he'd never seen it before. "Oh, right."

Merlin scrunched his brow at Arthur, willing him to get in the damn tub already so he could escape. "Is there a problem?"

Arthur flushed and averted his eyes. "No, no problem. I'll just uh...get in. Yeah.” He dropped the cloth. Merlin got a quick eyeful before Arthur settled into the water. What he saw astounded him.

Arthur was hard also.

 

 

The bath was sheer torture. Arthur’s body seemed to be everywhere: robust arms, long powerful legs. Water droplets rolled down the coiled muscles of his back. Merlin felt woozy with lust. The urge to touch, to let his fingers linger on Arthur’s wet skin was overpowering.

Neither looked at the other. The moment was excruciatingly awkward. Arthur somehow managed to hide his state with a washing cloth, but Merlin knew it was there. Merlin’s cock hardened even more.

Why Arthur didn’t dismiss him, he had no idea. He’d never seen Arthur like this before. His face was flushed, but that could have been the heat of the bath. A pulse beat in the side of neck. It was all Merlin could do not to lean in and suck at the spot.

Finally Arthur rose from the bath, his back to Merlin, this time wrapping himself in the cloth before Merlin could see anything. But Merlin got a good look at Arthur’s firm, shapely backside, which brought forth a fresh wave of want.

Before disappearing behind the changing screen, Arthur did the oddest thing. He looked back at Merlin over his shoulder with such a look of sheer desire, eyes wide and dark, lips parted, that Merlin’s knees nearly gave way. It was almost as if Arthur were pleading with him, the blue of his eyes electric, yearning. Merlin inhaled sharply as the gaze continued. The cloth he was holding dropped into the bathwater with a plop.

“Did you come across some purple flowers on your way to the village today?” Merlin asked in a hushed tone, eyes locked with Arthur’s. He could barely get the words out.

“I did. They were marvelously beautiful,” Arthur murmured as if in a trance. Somehow they’d come together in the middle of the room. Arthur was close enough to touch. And Merlin wanted to so badly. He could no longer resist.

Heartbeat rushing in his ears, he raised a hand to Arthur’s wet hair, slid his fingers through the strands, then down to his neck. The skin was hot, the blood beating against Merlin’s fingertips. He felt on fire, teetering on the edge. Arthur’s eyes closed slightly as Merlin touched him, his chest rising and falling with quickening breath.

Arthur’s hands curled around Merlin’s hips and pulled Merlin flush against him. “What are we doing?” Arthur said, his mouth hovering close to Merlin’s, their hips slowly grinding.

“I don’t know,” Merlin tried to say, no longer able to keep his lips from grazing Arthur’s.

They both moaned as their lips met.

Forget the damn cure, Merlin thought. This was the best magic ever.


End file.
